


Not so maleficent

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Body Worship, Come Eating, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edging, Frottage, M/M, No penetrative sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Restraints, Self-restriction (food), Teasing, Weight Issues, both partners use their cocks, ectobody, heavy focus on weight issues, it’s not a central focus, smut comes slowly, very light cum kink/cum eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Now that he’s on the surface, and in a relationship with a monster that wants nothing more that to spoil him, Razz has noticed some changes. He’s getting a little soft around the edges.He doesn’t take it well, leaving Papyrus to prove that he’s perfect as-is.





	Not so maleficent

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on my sideblog that asked for “a submissive razz that gets chubby from all the gifts his boyfriend papyrus gives him”. I took a few liberties.

Razz frowned, turning to the side. His armor was...uncomfortable. He hadn’t worn it since they’d arrived on the surface, but he’d be attending a function with the Royal families later. His formal uniform had seemed like too much, but his surface wardrobe didn’t really seem official enough. His armor seemed like a good compromise, but...it wasn’t sitting right.

He frowned, shifting his shoulders. Were his—? Were his bones thicker?

Unbuckling his armor, he pulled it off and examined himself in the mirror. He ran a hand down his humerus, squeezing experimentally. Still frowning, he trailed his fingers across his ribcage, running a thumb over each rib. Yes. His bones were definitely thicker.

Dread pooled in the pit of his soul. Shutting his sockets, he took a deep breath and summoned his ectobody. For a few moments, he couldn’t open his sockets, then—squeezing his fists—he forced them open and took a good look at himself.

He swallowed hard. Surface life had visibly softened him. His stomach curved outward, and his ribs were gently padded. Under the softer layer of magic, a denser layer of pseudo-muscle was still apparent, but he was nevertheless appalled by the new softness.

His chest tightened as he tried to determine what had brought him to this point. The answer came easily enough. Ever since he started dating Papyrus, he’d been plied with chocolates and cookies and sweets he’d long denied himself. But coming from Papyrus, they were so hard to refuse.

He sat on the bed, grimacing when his ectoflesh formed a small roll over the waistband of his pants. He shouldn’t have let it get this bad. He knew his body-type was prone to weight gain. He knew he needed to be moderate and sensible in his food choices—he wasn’t like his brother, who seemed to slough off the weight without even trying. And yet he’d allowed himself to indulge. Was it any surprise that he was reaping the consequences now?

He sniffed and rubbed his palm against his socket, forcing back tears. He wasn’t going to cry about this of all things! It was entirely beneath him!

He took a steadying breath. There was an obvious solution. He needed to cut back on the snacks and make healthier choices. He still maintained a decent training schedule, but he simply didn’t have the time to devote to exercise the way he had Underground. Maybe he couldjoin Papyrus on his morning run, but he got up at such an ungodly hour—before the sun was even up. Razz wasn’t like Papyrus; he needed sleep to function properly.

He cupped his belly, grimacing. There was really no help for it, though. This—his fingers pinched the roll of excess magic, hard enough to hurt—was not acceptable. He swallowed hard and dismissed his ectobody. With sharp, angry movements, he forced his armor on, ignoring the way it rubbed against his too-thick bones. He could wear it tonight. It would be uncomfortable but manageable.

And he deserved every bit of that discomfort, didn’t he? He brought this on himself, and now he’d suffer the consequences.

“RAZZBERRY? ARE YOU READY?”

Bracing himself, he called out, “Yes! I’ll be down in a minute!”

He looked himself over once more, then nodded reassuringly. At least he was a skeleton monster—no fleshy monsters were likely to notice his discomfort or his weight gain. Grabbing his cape as he left, he joined Papyrus downstairs, nodding in approval when he saw his mate. Being an Ambassador, he wore a simple suit for the evening. And Razz couldn’t help but notice how good he looked in it. No relationship weight. No unwelcome softness.

Shame curled in his soul, but he swallowed it back. “Well? Let’s go then.”

At the party, he avoided the canapés and hors d'oeuvres, and he refused dessert entirely, even when Papyrus offered to split it with him. By the end of the night, the spots where his bones had rubbed against the metal armor ached. Taking it off was a relief. As they crawled into bed together, he paused and asked, “You’re running tomorrow morning?”

Papyrus looked up from the book he was reading. “OF COURSE! WHY DO YOU ASK?”

Razz pulled the covers around himself. “May I—?” He cleared his throat. “May I join you?”

Papyrus blinked. “CERTAINLY!” He smiled, setting his book aside. One hand crept under the covers to smooth over his ribcage. Razz tried not to cringe. Surely Papyrus had noticed his thicker, denser bones. He hadn’t said anything, but he had to know. Razz kept his face turned to the side, hyper-aware as Papyrus pressed against him, nuzzling his shoulder.

As always, when they were in bed together, Papyrus’ voice dropped. “You didn’t seem to enjoy yourself tonight.”

“I was there as an official member of the Royal entourage. Enjoying myself was not a priority.”

Papyrus hummed softly in response. “I see.”

Razz grit his teeth, trying not to bristle. He’d discussed this with his therapist; his tendency to snap and snarl at any little thing was nothing but an attempt to conceal his own vulnerabilities. But with people he loved, people he trusted, he had to learn to be vulnerable—managing that instinct was part of it. He slowly exhaled and let it go.

Papyrus curled closer, gently nibbling on his collarbone. Razz’s soul dropped as Papyrus’ hand slid down his sternum to thumb his floating ribs. His breath hitched. “Don’t.” He fought not to tear out of Papyrus’ grip, soul hammering.

Papyrus sat up. “Razz? Are you—did I do something wrong?”

Razz’s hands clenched. “No. I’m just....” He tugged on the covers, wrapping them more securely about himself. “...not in the mood.”

“Oh. Another night, then.” Yes. After he’d managed to lose the excess weight. “Goodnight, Razzberry.” Soft pressure against the back of his neck signaled a kiss. “I love you.”

“...you too,” he whispered as the lights went out.

-

It was hard getting up to run with Papyrus every morning. It wasn’t enjoyable, wasn’t the kind of exercise he preferred. Harder still to refuse the little gifts Papyrus brought home to him—more frequent now that he could sense something had upset Razz. He was trying to make him feel better by offering up little treats that he knew Razz loved.

Cake pops from the bakery on Main Street—the cake perfectly moist and delicate, the white chocolate coating thin and sweet.

Chocolate truffles, filled with a variety of sweet centers—from decadent dark chocolate to sweet and milky mocha.

Handmade caramel from his Grillby—delicate and buttery and perfect.

Things he loved. Things he’d never allowed himself Underground. Things Papyrus brought him when they first started courting, his sockets hopeful and bright as he presented them to Razz, the endearing trace of nervousness and hesitance behind his confident exterior revealing his fear of rejection. Razz hadn’t been able to deny him then, and he didn’t want to deny him now. But he had to if he wanted to lose the weight.

With every rejection, Papyrus’ smile wilted for just a moment—only to come back full force a second later, even if Razz could see the strain in his sockets.

It hurt to hurt him like that, and maybe that’s why Razz finally allowed Papyrus to coax him into bed only a week later. He didn’t feel particularly sexy—despite his efforts, the weight was clinging stubbornly to his bones, and he hadn’t dared to check his ectobody again—but yet another refusal on top of all the ones that came before seemed like too much. Besides, even if he didn’t feel sexy, the way Papyrus’ fingers found the cushion of cartilage between his cervical vertebrae when he asked made his knees weak. Really, he wanted Papyrus just as much as he wanted to please Papyrus.

Which is how he found himself standing in the middle of their bedroom with his hands above his head. A long scarf, silky and sturdy between his fingers, was looped through a hole in the ceiling beam—a subtle allowance for their kinkier bedroom games.

Today was not going to be a particularly strenuous day for either of them, but Razz had wanted the reassurance of submission, even if neither of them was prepared for an intense scene. So his hands were unbound, but he’d been instructed to keep hold of the silk—knotted so he had no room to pull away without releasing his hold. He had to keep his weight on the balls of his feet and his arms extended overhead to follow Papyrus’ instructions. Bound, it would have been an intense position, but unbound, the challenge was mental rather than physical. And today, a day that Razz wanted to be obedient for his master, wanted to please him rather than challenge him, the position seemed perfect.

He’d stripped when Papyrus gave him his instructions, though he’d intentionally dimmed the lights as he prepared the room for their games. He wanted this, wanted to feel Papyrus’ hands on his (too thick) bones, and if Papyrus hadn’t said anything, then maybe he simply hadn’t noticed—Razz certainly hadn’t. If he hadn’t, then Razz wanted to do everything he could to conceal his recent weight gain.

He flexed his hands, adjusting his grip on the silk. The room was warm—pleasantly so—and he found himself shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waited. An uncomfortable mix of anxiety and anticipation had his soul in knots. He wanted Papyrus to finish whatever it was he’d chosen to distract himself while Razz prepared and join him here, but he also dreaded his return, expecting him to pause at the sight of him and realize he’d let himself get soft now that they were on the surface.

Shame and desire made for an uneasy mix, causing his soul to churn. Sweat beaded on his metatarsals, making it harder to grip the silk. He adjusted his grip and shut his sockets, trying to center himself—only for his soul to leap when the door clicked open.

His back was to the door, but he heard Papyrus enter, heard him close it gently. His clothing rustled as he rolled up his shirtsleeves. “Hello, pet.”

His voice was pitched low—softer than the tone he used outside their bedroom—and magic immediately slicked Razz’s pelvic inlet, unformed and liquid. It was embarrassingly revealing, and he clenched his thighs closed. Papyrus noticed, of course. He chuckled and asked, “Don’t be shy. I want to see you.”

The lights turned up, bright and revealing. Razz yelped, dropping the silk. “Don’t—!”

A large hand cupped his ribcage, and Razz shivered, feeling suddenly small. He swallowed, his throat constricted.

“Hands on the silk, Razz. Unless you want to use your word.”

He shook his head, sockets clenched closed. Slowly, he raised his hands back up and took hold of the silk. “Good boy,” Papyrus said, nearly purring. His nimble fingers caressed Razz’s ribcage, slipping between each rib. The bone prickled where he touched it and warmth flared as Razz’s magic rose to the surface. It felt good, and more magic collected between his legs. Still, his soul did flips and his palms were sweat-slick.

Papyrus noticed, of course. Because it was his job to notice. Still caressing his ribcage, he asked, “What’s wrong, pet?” Razz started to shake his head, started to deny it, but Papyrus said, “Pause.” Razz lowered his arms, soul thumping. It was one of Papyrus’ signal words, and it meant that something was wrong, meant something needed to be addressed. Papyrus turned him around and knelt, one hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Razz, seeking his gaze, but Razz couldn’t meet his sockets.

“Razz, I need you to be honest with me,” Papyrus murmured, “We can’t play these games if you don’t talk to me. So, please, tell me what’s wrong. You aren’t comfortable with me, and you...you haven’t been yourself lately. Did I do something?”

Razz’s hands clenched closed. “No,” he said, voice hoarse. “It’s me,” he whispered. “I—“ He swallowed, then exhaled slowly. “I’ve...gained some weight.” His chest hitched, and he was ready to explain, ready to say he’d work it off, but Papyrus surprised him.

He pulled Razz down, gathering him in to a tight hug. “Oh, love, is that what’s been bothering you?”

Razz nodded, squeezing him back. “Yes,” he said, voice hoarse. “I’m sorry—“

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Papyrus murmured. He surged up and laid Razz on the bed. “Razz, I’d like to continue, if you’re willing.”

He hesitated. “You still want me?”

Papyrus kissed him. Hard. “Yes,” he said against his mandible. “Please, Razz. Let me love you.”

Razz blushed, his cheekbones bright purple. “Okay.”

Sitting up, Papyrus asked if he could bind his hands, if he was feeling up to that today. Razz nodded, and when Papyrus asked if he had any new limits today, anything that would make him uncomfortable, he shook his head and found himself asking Papyrus to take control. Papyrus kissed him and murmured, “Gladly, pet. You remember your word?”

Razz nodded, and Papyrus took the silk and wound it around his wrists, knotting it to the bed frame. He tested his bonds, making sure they were secure but not too tight. Satisfied, Papyrus nodded and sat back, lightly toying with Razz’s femur. “Pet,” he purred, “I wish you’d come to me sooner. I’d have happily told you how beautiful you were.”

“S-sir. I’m not....”

Papyrus’ sockets narrowed and he pinched his upper femur lightly. “Watch what you say. I‘ll get the gag if you argue with me. You understand?” Razz nodded. “So? What are you?”

Razz swallowed. “I’m....”

Papyrus rubbed soothing circles on his upper femur. “Say it.”

“I’m beautiful.” His voice was hoarse and constricted.

“Good,” Papyrus purred. “Now let’s see if I can convince you of that.” He leaned forward, big hands wrapped around Razz’s femurs, spreading them wide. Razz kicked experimentally, but Papyrus’ grip was firm and unyielding. He pulled Razz’s hips up and bent his head to lap at his pubic bone, tongue hot.

Razz bite back a whine, his hands tight around the silk. He pulled on it while his legs curled around Papyrus’ back, one heel digging between Papyrus’ rib-bones. He breathed hard and fast through his nasal aperture, trying to resist the steady heat building in his pelvis. He didn’t have permission yet. He couldn’t summon his cock or his cunt until he had Papyrus’ okay.

Looking up at him, Razz’s breath hitched when he realized Papyrus was watching him intently, drinking in his every expression. It caused his soul to flutter and a rush of magic to collect in his pelvic cavity. He broke eye contact and tried again to squirm away. It was too much. Too intense—but he didn’t say his word and Papyrus didn’t stop.

“Please!” he finally broke, “Can I—? What do you want me to summon?!”

Papyrus considered that carefully, contemplatively tonguing his pubic bone. “Your cock, pet. Give me your cock.”

Relief washed over him as he allowed his magic to relax into a familiar shape. Already hard and ready, it bobbed with each pulse of mana. He gasped when Papyrus thumbed the head, pressing his distal phalange into the tip—a heady mix of pleasure-pain that had his skull spinning. He weakly flexed his legs again, shifting his hips. “Sir, please....” He silenced himself, embarrassed by the need in his voice.

Papyrus only chuckled. “It’s okay, pet. You’re doing so good for me.” Razz shivered, spine tingling. “So pretty and perfect.” He licked his teeth as if in anticipation, then swallowed down Razz’s cock. Magic encased it, and Razz wailed, thrashing in his bonds as Papyrus sucked. He pulled off with a pop, pinching the base of Razz’s cock so he couldn’t cum. “Show me your ectobody.”

An icy thread of apprehension shot through him. “What?”

Razz moaned as Papyrus again thumbed his cockhead, teasing it. “You heard me, pet. Show me.”

Razz shook his head and fought the silk. “No!” But he didn’t say his word, and Papyrus only looked at him with an upraised brow-bone. His soul hammered.

“You forget yourself, love.” Papyrus hooked his fingers around Razz’s femurs and pulled his pelvis up. He licked his cockhead teasingly, laving at the glans and tracing the tip of his tongue along the underside. Razz couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. It felt so good but he needed more.

“S-sir, please...” he moaned.

Pulling back, Papyrus only held the base, smirking when Razz tried to flex his hips, tried to get even a little stimulation. “Who’s cock is this?” Razz squeezed his sockets shut and shook his head, body aching from the strain of fighting. He knew the answer. They’d played this game before. “Pet....”

It was the first warning. He wouldn’t get another. “Y-yours, sir.”

Papyrus purred, and Razz’s soul warmed, proud to have pleased its master. “Very good.” He leaned down and took his cock into his mouth again. Razz gasped, his whole body bowing. A cry escaped him as Papyrus sucked him down, tongue working the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head. His soul thrummed and pulsed and electricity crackled through his mana lines.

Just before he came, Papyrus pulled off, leaving him wanting. Tears gathered in the corners of Razz’s sockets, and he pleaded with Papyrus, who rubbed soothing circles into his hipbones and hushed him. “Shhh. Soon, pet. Soon. But I need something from you. If this cock—“ He closed a hand around Razz’s cock, squeezing gently. “—belongs to me, then so does the rest of you. Show me what’s mine, pet.”

Razz was panting. Sweat streaked his spine and his legs shook. His cock ached. Allowing his head to fall back against the pillows, he shut his sockets. His soul thrummed in fear and anticipation. More gently, Papyrus crawled forward to kiss him. “Show me, Razzberry.”

Razz took a deep breath and allowed his ectobody to take shape around his bones, encasing everything from his femurs to his humeri. He took a shaky breath, but he kept his sockets tightly shut. “Oh, pet~.” Papyrus leaned forward and bit the flesh over his collarbone, earning a cry. “You’re perfect.”

Razz felt the flush rise to his cheekbones. “I’m not,” he said, voice hoarse. “I’m—I’m fat. I let myself get soft I—“

“No, no. Look at me, pet.” He shook his head, but Papyrus insisted. “Razz. Look.” He looked up, opening his sockets. Papyrus was there, smiling down at him. “You’re beautiful.”

Razz swallowed, his throat tight. His sockets burned and his chest hitched. Because Papyrus wasn’t lying to him. He believed what he said. He really thought Razz was beautiful. Chest still hitching, Razz said, “Let me loose. I want—I need to touch you.”

Sensing the shift in mood, Papyrus freed him quickly, and Razz surged forward, kissing him and sucking on the bone. He reached between them, rubbing at Papyrus’ pubic bone. Magic swirled in Papyrus’ pelvic cavity, still unformed. He ran his hands over Razz’s summoned ectobody, squeezing and petting. Magic sparked between his fingers, prickling Razz’s pseudoskin. Razz gasped, rocking into him.

“Papyrus—!”

Papyrus captured his mouth in a searing kiss, one hand cupping the back of Razz’s head while the other massaged his lower back. Between them, his magic shaped itself into a heavy cock. Razz gripped it happily, even as Papyrus continued to dominate his mouth. He pumped his cock, using magic to slick his fingers. It surged to attention, thick and weighty. Precum leaked in a fine rivulet down the side, sticky and slick.

Papyrus pulled back and batted Razz’s hand away. “Let me,” he purred. His hands were bigger, and he pressed their cocks together, griping them loosely. He slicked his fingers with magic, using that to coat their members. When they were both prepared to his satisfaction, he held their cocks together and rocked against him. Razz gasped, wrapping his arms around Papyrus’ neck.

“Stars!” he gasped, hips twitching. “Pap! It’s—stars, it’s so good!”

“You’re doing very good, Razzberry. So good for me. Pretty and perfect. Beautiful.” He continued to praise him, and Razz’s soul grew hotter with each word.

Their cocks pressed together, the head of Razz’s running along the underside of Papyrus’ as he rutted against him. Pleasure seared along his spine and pooled in the pit of his belly, coiling tighter and tighter with every pass. Razz dug his fingers into Papyrus’ shoulder blades, scratching at the bone. He clutched at him, squirming as he grew closer and closer to cumming. “P-Pap. S-stop. I’m-I’m gonna—“

Papyrus didn’t let up. “Go on, then, pet. Cum for me.”

Razz shook his head, fighting him, but without warning, Papyrus thumbed his cockhead, teasing the opening. It was too much. He came with a cry, purple magic painting Papyrus’ bones and his own belly. He whined when Papyrus continued to grind their cocks together, the overstimulation perfectly balanced between pleasure and pain. Before it could tip, Papyrus released him and pushed him onto his back, deliberately cumming across his hips and belly. His cum was bright orange against the purple ectoflesh, shining and vibrant. Smirking, Papyrus swiped a thumb through it, gathering a few drops on the tip of his phalange. He held it in front of Razz and ordered, “Suck.”

Razz grabbed his hand and sucked his whole thumb into his mouth, maintaining eye contact cheekily. The cum was salty and musky and just a little bitter, but Razz moaned lewdly nonetheless. Papyrus chuckled, smoothing his free hand over Razz’s skull. “Good boy.” He pulled his thumb free and kissed him—first on the forehead and then on the mouth. He pulled Razz close, purring quietly.

Nuzzling against him, he ordered quietly, “Keep your body summoned.”

Razz went cold. His soul pounded. He’d welcomed Papyrus’ praise mere moments before, but now shame again weighed down his soul. “I...”

Papyrus kissed the crown of his head. “I need to clean you off. Keep it summoned.”

Swallowing hard, Razz nodded, pulling the blankets in tight as Papyrus left to fetch a washcloth and some water. Razz found himself starting to spiral, shame and self-doubt bringing tears to his sockets and making him start shaking.

In any other situation, he’d have tried to hide how upset he was, but the nature of their relationship required complete honesty in this respect, so Razz didn’t try to hide his tears when Papyrus returned, and he gladly reached for him when he crawled back into the bed, hugging him tight.

Papyrus kept him tucked up against his chest, rocking softly. He ran his hand up and down Razz’s back, speaking in a soothing murmur. “Shhh, pet. Shhh, love. You’re safe. You’re here. I have you. I love you. I love all of you. Shhh. Shhh.”

He held him until Razz had cried himself out, then gently laid him on his back and lovingly wiped the spent magic from his stomach. With a cheeky smirk, he kissed along Razz’s hips and belly after he was clean.

Squawking indignantly, Razz pushed him away and scrambled free. “Don’t!” He hugged one of the pillows to his chest protectively.

Smile softening, Papyrus took hold of him once more and hauled him against His chest, settling against the remaining pillows. “Razz,” he said, kissing the back of his neck. “You don’t need to by shy. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Huffing, Razz clutched at the pillow, holding it like a shield to cover himself. “Stop trying to cheer me up.” He plucked at a corner of the pillowcase. “This isn’t.... It’s not a matter of vanity—“

“Really?”

Razz sighed. “It’s not just vanity. This is a matter of health and fitness. It’s about willpower and—“ He swallowed hard. “I used to be the Captain of the Guard. I can’t just...let myself go now that we’re on the surface.”

Papyrus sighed softly, leaning over to rest his head on Razz’s shoulder. “Razz. Please. I need you to put down the pillow and look at yourself. Really look.” For a while, Razz refused. Then Papyrus said, “Please,” and he caved.

He set the pillow aside and winced when he saw the way his ectoflesh folded and rolled outward, the way his pseudoskin creased at the thigh. He covered his sockets and shook his head, but Papyrus’ hands settled on his hips, kneading gently. “You’re not fat, Razz. This is normal for someone of your body type. Feel this?” He squeezed Razz’s thigh. “Soft on the surface, but hard underneath. You’re still strong, still muscled. I’ve seen you training at the gym; you’re small, but very strong. A layer of fat overtop is normal and healthy. You’ve seen your Alphys, haven’t you? Would you ever call her fat?”

“Of course not, but—“

“No buts. You’re both the same. Humans may have an odd obsession with seeing the outline of every muscle, but there’s nothing wrong with you. Nothing to be ashamed of. Your bones are denser and thicker, yes, but stronger for it.” He kissed the top of Razz’s skull. “Besides, is giving up your small joys worth—what? Thinner bones? A six pack no one but your truly excellent lover will ever even see?” He rested a hand on Razz’s belly, rubbing gently. “You’re healthy, Razz. A little heavier, but healthy nonetheless. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Razz shut his sockets. “...Edge hasn’t gained any surface weight.”

Papyrus sighed. “Believe me, he’d be better off if he did.” He spun Razz around in his arms and kissed him warmly, coaxing him into a luxuriant kiss, slow and sweet. “If you want to pursue your diet, I will support you. I want you to be comfortable in your own bones, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself and...I don’t want you to feel you’ve lost any of your Greatness.”

“Maleficence.”

Papyrus kissed him. “Hmmm, sorry, pet. Too late for that. You are quite Magnificent.” A kiss. “Very Great.” Another kiss. “And not a little Sansational.” A kiss and a wink. “But maleficent? Not any longer, I’m afraid. You need a new adjective.”

Unable to keep a small smile from his face, he pressed his forehead into Papyrus’ sternum, hugging him loosely. He sighed and pulled back to meet Papyrus’ eyelights. “You’re not lying to me? I’m really...?”

Papyrus kissed him once again, firm and insistent. “I would never lie about this.”

Razz looked down at himself, trying to see himself the way Papyrus saw him. It was a challenge and he still needed to get used to the changes, but.... “I suppose I would miss those stupid cakepops....”

Papyrus grinned and pulled one out of his inventory. Razz looked at it, and at him. Then, with a sigh, he took it, glaring. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to make me fat.”

Papyrus swooped forward and held him fast. “Happy,” he corrected, “and healthy.”

Razz smirked and, haughty once again, replied, “Well. I suppose that’s all right then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I still feel a little awkward writing smut, so please feel free to offer your thoughts—constructive criticism is welcome, but kink shaming is not.


End file.
